


Untouched

by sinfularry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, I Tried, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Phone Sex, Pillow Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skype, Smut, and pillow fucking is hot, bc i suck, bc there are no pillow fucking one shots, but you know, kudos what are kudos, lol okay bye, maybe a little bit of plot?, not that much fluff, this may suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfularry/pseuds/sinfularry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Louis wants to watch Harry come in his pants, without touching his cock at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouched

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from a video I watched on pornhub yay

“But _baby,_ I _miss_ you, and I miss your _body… please_ Harry.”

Louis had put a lot of thought into this before calling him. Harry could imagine Louis getting off to the thought of this, planning out every single detail, imagining Harry moan, and whine. He could almost hear Louis panting, hear him trying to keep his helpless cries quiet, he could see Louis bucking his hips up to meet his own hand, until he stilled completely, and his body trembled, and he painted his chest with pretty, sticky streaks of white… While Eleanor was asleep in the other bed next to him. Oh.

Louis had been with Eleanor for a few days, and Harry had been with the rest of the boys for a few days, and they had been without each other for a few days, and really, that was a problem for everybody involved.

It was a problem for Louis because one, he didn’t even _like_ Eleanor, let alone want to spend time with her. Two, he missed Harry. Like a lot. Actually more than a lot. It was a problem for Eleanor because Louis was beyond snappy when he was a way from Harry.

_“Eleanor, I don’t want to go to Topshop.”_

_“Eleanor, I don’t want Starbucks.”_

_“Eleanor, your hands are clammy. I don’t want to hold them”_

And really she was just doing her job. So she in turn was short with Louis, and them together in those circumstances was really just not a good idea.

It was a problem for Harry because he was moody, and sad and just really mopey when he was away from Louis for almost any given amount of time. He depended on Louis for a lot of things. He was kinda really hopeless and miserable without his boyfriend. Which is endearing and maybe a little cute when Louis’ only away for a few hours, but when he’s gone and not allowed to be with Harry for days at a time is when it becomes a problem for the rest of the boys. Well maybe not a problem per say, but well… a problem.

_“Zayn will you make my tea?”_

_“No Harry.”_

_“Please?”_

_“No.”_

_“Liam will you make it?”_

_“Nope.”_

_“Niall, please?”_

_“Nuh-uh.”_

And Harry would huff and sigh, and grumble, _“Louis would’ve made my tea.”_

So yeah, Louis and Harry being away from each other just wasn’t good for anybody. But. They tried to make the best of it.

You know, the occasional phone sex conversations that began with, “ _What are you wearing right now?”_ and continued with “ _Babe are you touching yourself?” “Tell me what you’re thinking about.” “Oh yeah? You wish it was me touching you? You wish I could wrap my lips around your cock, and taste you?”_ and they ended with, _“Baby, baby… I’m gonna come.”_

Or sometimes when they couldn’t talk, they would sext, but both of them preferred over the phone, because Harry liked to hear Louis moan, and Louis like to hear the high pitched, airy whines that fell from Harry’s lips, but obviously Louis wasn’t complaining when he got those special messages from Harry, the ones with a picture attached. No, Louis was definitely not complaining when he was greeted with Harry’s hard cock, leaking precome, with a cute little innocent message, _miss you xx._

Their favorite thing to do when they were apart though, was skype dates, which more often than not turned into skype ‘mutual masturbation’ dates. Which was nice. Very nice. Louis had even gotten Harry to come on the screen once.

Which leads us to Harry’s predicament of the moment.

“Louis, I can’t. Like I don’t even think that’s possible.”

“No it’s possible, I’ve done it.” Louis beamed through the screen, flashing Harry his little pointy teeth.

“You’ve come _untouched?_ ” Harry gaped at the screen. Harry had come untouched when he had Louis’ fingers or cock up is ass, but never by himself. He kinda thought it sounded absurd, and a little bit cruel.

“Yep.”

“Like without anything? Because that’s what you’re asking me to do.”

“Yes babe, no fingers, no toys, no ones dick in my bum.”

“I sure hope nobody’s dick is in your bum.” Harry grumbled.

“Promise. But you just have to like… practice. And you have to focus. Like you can’t get distracted.”

“ _Lou_.”

“ _Harry.”_

“I don’t want to, it sounds hard, and I firmly believe that coming should be nice and easy.”

“It’s not like you’re not gonna have any friction or whatever. You’ll be wearing compression shorts.” Louis shrugged, making it seem like that should solve all of Harry’s problems.

Harry ran his hands through his hair, and then rested his hands under his chin, just looking at his boyfriend. There might have been a slight pout on his face.

“Fine. The next time you want me to dress up, and fuck you into sub-space, I’ll remember this.” Louis quirked an eyebrow, and crossed his arms over his chest, and Harry groaned.

“I can’t help being a submissive, thank you very much.” Harry scowled. “And you look so good with eyeliner, all dressed up for me…”

“And your cock would look so good for me, I would be able to see how hard it is perfectly through those compression shorts…” Louis waited and thought for a moment, absentmindedly tapping his fingers on the edge of the laptop, making the screen shake a little. “It’s the least you could do, I’ve been stuck with Eleanor, and will continue being stuck with her for like another week.”

Harry was about to respond with something along the lines of ‘ _Well I’ve been stuck with the other’s, and they refuse to make my tea for me so.’_ when he heard, “I’m right here, I can hear you Louis.”

“I know that, Eleanor.” Louis’ head was turned to the side as he spoke to her, and Harry was torn between laughing, and being mortified about the fact that Eleanor could hear them talking about coming untouched, and Louis dressing up for Harry, and Harry being a submissive, and he was pretty sure no one was supposed to know that much about his sex life, not even himself.

And really Harry just wanted to be done with this conversation so he just, “Okay, okay. I will practice, and like I don’t know, research or something. But no promises.”

Louis bopped up and down on his hotel bed, and clapped his hands excitedly, almost making his computer fall off of his lap. “Yay, yes. I knew you would do it. And coming untouched is like incredible, by the way.”

“ _Louis.”_ Harry hissed, putting his finger to his lips, trying to hush his pixie.

“What?” Louis asked looking confused, before he realized. “Ohhh,” He laughed, “You don’t want Eleanor that you’re gonna practice _coming_ for me?” He over exaggerated his syllables, and spoke at an obnoxious volume.

“Oh god, okay, I’m going. Goodbye, I love you, and miss you.”

“How much do you love me?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Good bye Louis.”

Louis scowled. “Hey El, guess what Harry’s doing to spice up our bedroom life?” Louis was looking at Harry as he said this with an evil yet amused smile on his lips.

“Hang on, wait.” Harry put his index finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose before saying, “ I love you whole bunch as big as the sky, okay. There are you happy?” Harry asked with a blush. Harry had said that to his favorite people when he was little, and a bit illiterate, and he honestly didn’t understand why Louis thought it was ‘ _so cute’._ But secretly Harry kind of enjoyed it because now it was his and Louis’ thing and well, you know.

“Yes, very happy. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, babe.” Louis was about to hang up, when Harry spoke up.

“Wait, _tomorrow?”_  He didn’t think he could perfect the art of coming untouched in one night.

“Yeah, I need updates.” Louis smiled, cheekily.

Harry sighed in relief. “Oh, okay. Bye Lou, talk to you later.”

And after a few drawn out _‘I love you’ ‘I love you, more’_ s and a couple more _‘whole bunch as big as the sky’_ s, they both hung up, and Harry opened up an incognito tab on his laptop.

_How do you come untouched?_

 

;

 

He had managed to get a room to himself with a little bit of help from Paul. _‘I just need some alone time… you know, just missing Louis a bit. We’re having a skype date tonight.”_ And Paul being the understanding man that he is, shushed him, with an _‘Okay, don’t need the details, but I’ll see what we can do.’_

And hear he was. Harry was laying on his bed in the hotel the boys were staying at. In his little compression shorts, already hard from prior preparation (which he wasn’t sure was even allowed or not, but oh well), and to be honest he was a little nervous. It was the same night that he had skyped with Louis, and his internet research had helped little to none. And he wanted to make Louis happy, and he wanted to be able to do this for his boyfriend.

He was immensely turned on, thoughts of Louis, whispering filthy words of encouragement, running through his head, as he shifted his hips up against the fabric of the shorts. His hands constantly sneaking their way down his stomach, or over his thighs, begging to be allowed to touch.  He thought he was doing good for a little while, until he was so hard that is _hurt._ His face was contorted, and his jaw was clenched before he gave up, needing some kind of relief.

He was tugging his shorts down, and grasping himself, a small hiss of air leaving his lips because of how sensitive he was. His got himself off quickly, one hand rolling his balls, while the other was flying up and down on his length before the movements grew jerky, and messy. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, while his breath came out in short sharp gasps that went a little higher at the ends before his eyes snapped shut, and his mouth opened, releasing a throaty groan, streaks of white falling across his chest.

He flopped back onto the bed, a small, “Oops.” Was whispered before he got up and walked over to the bathroom to clean himself off, almost tripping over his shorts, that were hooked around his ankles.

 

;

 

Harry groans when he sees Louis calling him on skype, but its his boyfriend so he thinks that it may be best to not ignore him.

“How was your first night, baby cakes?” Louis smiles.

Harry groans again, and flops his face into pillow.

“Oh. Not good I assume?”

“It’s not gonna work Lou.” Harry grumbled, face still in the blankets of the bed.

Louis could hear that Harry sounded a bit upset, even though he had only tried one time, but Louis didn’t want to push him to do something.

“Well, you don’t have to do it, H, if you don’t want to…” Louis said.

“Nooo, its not that I don’t _want_ to, I do, I want to be able to do this for you, I just _can’t._ Like I just don’t know how I guess…” Harry’s face was out of the sheets, but he was staring down at his hands, his bottom lip jutting out a little bit.

“It takes practice… like it took me forever to be able to… you just have to get really turned on, and like think about it… and when you’re close you can’t let your mind stop going… like I don’t really know how to explain it, but you’ll be able to do it, I know you will.” Louis smiled. “Just keep trying for a little longer, and then you can tell me if you can’t and I’ll rim you till you cry, okay baby?”

 

;

 

After a few more skype calls with Louis, and a few more tips, and a few more normal wanks, and maybe a few more failed attempts, Harry decided to try again. Determined to have some self-control this time. He had also learned that touching himself to make him fully hard was okay, and apparently in the rule book. _‘I’m not that mean, what kind of boyfriend do you think I am?’_ Louis had said when Harry asked him.

Harry was once again on the hotel bed, where he had been for the majority of the last couple days. He was trailing his fingers up and down his stomach, getting himself in the mood. He moaned lightly as he ran his finger over his top left nipple, lightly at first, then pinching, and rolling it between his fingers next. He bit his lip as he palmed himself over the compression shorts as he felt himself growing harder and stiffer. He grabbed at his balls some before going back to running his fingers over his skin, more sensitive now that he was harder, and more turned on. He let his own fingers dip into the curves of his hip bones, run along the light dusting of hair just under his belly button. His fingertips dipped just under the top of the waist band of the shorts, barely grazing the tip of Harry’s now fully hard cock. He gasped lightly, before removing his hand before he couldn’t. He began circling his hips, feeling the fabric rub against him. He tried going faster, hoping to reach his climax. He was close, he could tell by the fire growing in his lower tummy. He ran his hands over his face before moving them to his hair, pulling slightly, as he bit his lip, and he curled his toes, rutting against almost nothing but the air and his soft cotton of his pants.

“Oh god…god…” He whispered.

Then there was a knock on the door.

“Harry?”

“Dammit Zayn.” He groaned, wiping the light layer of sweat from his forehead. “What is it?” he said louder.

“Me and the boys are gonna got to a bar downtown, d’you wanna come?”

Harry was rather angry at Zayn for interrupting him, but couldn’t be mad at him for wanting to hang out. But he still wanted to come so. “No, it’s okay… I’m not feeling to great, maybe tomorrow, yeah?” He yelled through the door.

“Alright mate, feel better.”

After Harry was sure Zayn was gone, he went back to rutting against the fabric, but groaned in frustration when he just couldn’t get the way he was before Zayn so rudely interrupted him. But he still didn’t want touch himself. But the he also still really wanted, well _needed_ to come.

Harry pulls the tight, maybe a little suffocating, compression shorts down and off. He gasps when the cold air of the hotel room meets the hot skin of his cock, which is hard against his stomach. He grabs the shorts and looks at where his cock would’ve been when it was tucked inside. He sees a small spot with the clear sticky wetness of his precome. He runs a finger through it before sucking the finger into his mouth.

He drops the shorts onto the floor before getting on his hands and knees. He grabs a pillow and puts it under him, so that when he goes down, his cock will be nestled into it. Harry lowers himself down, moaning at the pressure he’s been craving. He rests on his forearms, his hands clasped together, as his head hangs down, his curls falling over his face in a messy fashion. He draws his lip between his teeth as he begins to hump the pillow, he goes slow, just relishing in the euphoric feeling taking over his body.

“Yeah…” He breathes, as he increases his pace slightly, just rolling his hips, feeling every wrinkle and crease of the pillow against him.

As he grows closer, and the familiar burning in his belly ignites once again, his hands grip at the sheets at the side of his head, and he whimpers, and pushes his hips down in a desperate frantic rhythm.

“Gonna come Lou, gonna come…” he says before he buries his face in his shoulder, and bites at the skin there, eyes squeezing shut, moaning around his flesh.

He digs his hips down into the pillow, and holds them still for a moment releasing a trembling breath, as his arms shake slightly from holding himself up, before he’s shoving them down, and circling his hips down, grinding harder and faster, desperate for release. He moans loudly as his toes clench and he buries his face in the sheets, the movements of his hips slowing but still deliberate as he rides out his orgasm, rubbing into the warm mess he made on the pillow.

“Shit…” He whispers, hands still griping the sheets and his body trembling with aftershocks.

Well, he didn’t touch his cock.

 

;

 

It was the morning after his pillow-fuck when he calls Louis.

“Hello?”

“I did it.”

“Oh really?” Harry could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Yeah… well, kinda.”

“What do you mean kinda?”

Harry blushed, unsure of whether he should tell Louis the he humped a pillow, whispering his name… he didn’t think it sounded very masculine for some reason but uhm, “Like I didn’t you know, touch myself. I didn’t even use my hands at all. Well except in the very beginning because you said I could, but, uh, yeah.”

“Did you use something else?” Louis asked suspiciously.

“Well, yeah I guess.” Harry said as he pulled at his bottom lip absently.

“What did you use? Because if it a toy, it doesn’t count.”

“It wasn’t a toy. At least I don’t think it was?”

“Just tell me what it was Harry.”

“I… it was a pillow.” Harry sighed, and he wasn’t really sure what reaction he was expecting from Louis, but a sharp intake of breath wasn’t very high on the list.

“You fucked into a pillow?” On the other side of the line, Louis settled back against his own pillows.

“Uh yeah… not very manly I suppose, but I didn’t want to use my hands and well yeah.” Louis could hear Harry laugh quietly, and he could almost see the way he rubbed at the back of his neck nervously.

“Why do you sound so weird?” Louis asked.

“I don’t know, I just- I don’t want you to like, I don’t know.” Harry sputtered.

“I don’t think it’s weird if that’s what you’re worried about…”

“Oh thank god.” Harry sighed.

“I actually think it sounds kinda hot,” Louis bit his lip, as he palmed himself over the silky fabric of his basketball shorts, imagining Harry rutting against a hotel pillow, so desperate to come.

“Oh yeah?” Harry asked. He knew where this was headed.

“Mhmm, what were you thinking about?” Louis asked, hoping to mask the sound of him shuffling out of his pants, with his voice.

“You, always you Louis.” He moaned more than said, he was in the same position that Louis was, tugging his jeans halfway down his thighs.

“D’you say my name, baby? Moan, wishing I was there?” Louis was palming himself over the cotton of his briefs.

“Oh god, yes Louis. I wanted you there so bad…” Harry ran free hand over his torso, then allowed his fingertips to run lightly over the hard outline of his dick through is briefs.

“I wish I was there, watching you get off on a pillow, whining like you do, when you wanna come so bad. D’you go fast, or slow?” Louis’ cock was out, and he was spreading his precome around like a make-shift lube, too lazy(or busy) to get the real thing.

“Fast, fuck, I was so hard babe… keep talking to me Lou…” Harry’s head was thrown back against the headboard, as his wrist flicked fast over his shaft, breath coming out short and fast.

“Wanna fuck you so bad, feel your heels digging into my back, and your nails scratching me, as I fuck into you.”

“Lou, shit, gonna come…”

“God Harry, wouldn’t stop till you’re screaming, and crying. I wouldn’t stop all night for you, I swear.” Louis was so close, hearing the way that Harry’s breaths would catch in his throat, and with one, two, three more strokes, he was coming, catching most of it in his pals.

Harry threw his head back as he heard Louis come, he quickening his pace and biting his lip as he cried out, and his body lurched forward as he came across his chest, for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last few days.

“Holy shit.” Harry muttered, wiping his hand on the sheets.

Louis laughed breathlessly, “Well I missed you, I couldn’t help myself…”

 

;

 

It’s a day and a half later when Harry surprised Louis with a text.

_Skype date tomorrow, 6:00 x_

Louis responded within what seemed like seconds.

_Did you do it ?!_

And Harry didn’t respond at, because he was cleaning up the mess he made inside of his compression shorts.

 

;

 

Louis answers his skype call, and well, there’s a shirtless, hard Harry wearing some obscenely tight grey compression shorts and. Oh. Louis gives himself a figurative pat on the back because he thought of this.

“Hi.” He squeaks.

“Hi.” Harry says back with a smirk playing on his lips.

“You, uhm, you look nice.” Louis said gesturing to Harry.

“And you look a little over dressed.” Harry chuckled, his dimples making an appearance.

“Well I wasn’t expecting to be greeted to my half naked boyfriend for our skype date, I was expecting this a little later in the evening.” He pauses, and pulls his shirt over his head, “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Oh no, of course not.” Harry laughed, shaking his head. He nods down to Louis’ lower half which he can’t see because his laptop was resting on his lap, “What about those?”

Harry watched as Louis blushed. “I- uhm- I’m not wearing anything… over my briefs…”

“Hmm, cheeky.” Harry smiled.

 

;

 

“Look so pretty like that Harry… I can see your cock perfectly.” Louis whispered, hand on his cock over his briefs.

Harry moaned, as his body rolled, and his stomach muscles contracted. He pushed his into the air, feeling the material of his compression shorts rubbed against the head of his dick. He had a hand on his lower stomach, nails digging into his hip, while the other was toying with his nipples. He was sweating, the black ink of his tattoos standing out even more against his pale skin, that still had a few of the marks that Louis had left on him, the last time they had gotten some alone time together.

“Miss you marking me,” Harry grunted, as his body shook, his eyes squeezing shut.

“Miss marking you, miss biting at your hip bones and hearing you breathing pick up… that’s my favorite thing. When you get breathless, and when you can’t even control your moans, and everything just gets too much for you, but you still take it, because you love that, don’t you? You love getting overwhelmed, and used.”

“Yes, Louis, I love it. God I love it so much. Love it when you fuck me till everything goes white, and its like fucking _euphoria_. I love it when you make me come so hard, I can’t _breathe.”_

Harry’s hips were moving faster, and his chest was heaving. His curls were sticking to his head, as his muscles clenched, the outline of his abs showing. His biceps flexed as he pulled at the sheets of the bed, his head was thrashing as he threw it back into the pillow.

“Shit Harry… tell me what it feels like,” Louis whispered, unable to take his eyes off Harry. He took his dick out of its confines, stroking it, trying to go slow, but finding it exceedingly difficult. Especially as Harry started talking.

“Babe, feels like- like I’m on fire. Oh god…” Harry groaned, turning his head to the side, burying it into his pillow, nipping at the skin on his shoulder, his hips rising in the air, his heels digging into the mattress.

“Look at my baby, falling apart without even touching himself,” Louis’ hand picked up speed, the muscles in his legs and stomach clenching.

“Yeah, yours Louis, yours.” Harry panted into his sheets. His hands went to his hair pulling.

Louis watched as Harry came undone, his boyfriends face sweaty, and twisted in pleasure. His chest glistening, his hair disarray, his body shaking and trembling, almost as much as his breath. Soft whines and moans falling from his lips, along with incoherent mumblings that sounded suspiciously like Louis’ name.

“C’mon Harry, I can tell you’re close, I see the way you’re biting your lip and the way you’re shaking. You want to, I can see it.”

Harry shakes his head frantically, because _yes,_ he wants to come. He wants to come so bad. And he can feel it, feel the fire in his belly, and every nerve ending in his body in overdrive. He rutted his hips faster, and his hands clenched at the sheets, pulling harder, and harder.

“God, Lou… I’m gonna- I’m-“ Harry’s body shot up, almost convulsing. His eyes snapped shut, and his mouth formed in an ‘o’, no noises coming out for a couple seconds, until strangled moans were emitted. His body fell back against the bed, and his hips continued to roll, and the waves of his orgasm continued to run through his veins. His head fell to his pillow, exposing his neck as his back arched off of the bed.

“Harry, so fucking hot, so fucking sexy…” Louis said as his hand continued up and down his shaft. His tongue was sticking a little bit out of the corner of his mouth as his head rolled back , and came across his chest.

They both just laid there, catching their breath.

“Harry… Harry…” Louis said drowsily.

“Hmm?” Harry said, running his hands over his face.

“Show me… I wanna see.” Louis said licking his lips.

Harry smiled lazily as he adjusted the laptop on his bed. He shifted his hips, so Louis could see the wet spot from where his come had seeped through.  He pulled the shorts down, revealing his still hard cock, red from the friction of the shorts, covered in his come. He smirked at Louis.

“Tastes for me?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded, and took up some of the come from his dick, and sucked it obscenely into his mouth, looking at Louis the whole time.

“Fuck…” Louis breathed.

“What? You like watching me?” Harry asked, running his hand through his sweaty hair.

“You looked so good.” Louis said as he nodded.

“Thanks babe.”

“Can’t wait till I get to take you for myself though…” Louis whispered.

“Me too… miss you so much when you’re away.” Harry frowned.

“It’ll be over soon, we won’t have to hide much longer.” Louis gave Harry a sad smile.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol I suck at endings don't look at me, but feel free to comment and kudos bc that makes me smile.


End file.
